finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce
Deuce is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number two of Class Zero and plays the flute. Profile Appearance Deuce is a brunette girl with dark blue eyes. As a member of Class Zero, she wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket, a red skirt, knee-high black socks and a red cape. Deuce's cape wraps around her neck and shoulders like a scarf. She wears blue-striped panties, also known as "shimapan". In her summer uniform she wears a black skirt, white knee-high socks, a black vest, white t-shirt with a black tie and black gloves. In her dress uniform she wears a black skirt with a white lace trim, red knee-high socks, a red jacket with black cuffs and a white scarf. Personality Deuce is loyal to her duties in Class Zero. She is kind-hearted and good-natured even if she can be a stubborn. When she sets her mind to something, she is going to get it done. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Deuce is a member of Class Fourth and dons an orange mantle. She can be found in the Backyard during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book The Sorcery Division took Deuce into their custody when she was a mere seven years old, and quickly initiated her training. She demonstrated a natural talent for casting defense magic. Deuce became a member of Class Zero, a group of students from Akademeia, the magic academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion by the Militesi Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. In the demo, Deuce and Queen were on a mission when they accidentally saw one of the Intelligence Team leaving Ingram. Deuce wondered why someone from them would be in Ingram, with Queen answering they probably came with the director Khalia Chival VI and that it was nothing to worry about before moving on. Deuce partakes in the liberation campaign when the Empire attacks Akademeia, and is officially registered to Class Zero soon after. As Class Zero are the only ones able to withstand the effects of the empire's crystal jammer, the class is deployed out to the battlefield, and liberate the nearby town of McTighe. Afterward, Deuce spots Claes Celestia Misca Sancest, a l'Cie of the Azure Dragon Crystal, arrive at Akademeia and instructs her where to find the chancellor. She is surprised a l'Cie would be interested in "mortals' affairs" and ponders the meeting has something to do with the empire having obliterated the Lorican Alliance with its Ultima Bomb. After the mission to liberate Iscah, the cadets return to Akademeia and Deuce and Trey spot Ace sleeping in the back garden. Deuce gets worried he will get ill sleeping outside and wakes him up. Trey begins to lecture about dreaming but Deuce interrupts him by telling Ace Rem is looking for him, and they abandon Trey and mid-sentence. Andoria's death drives a furious Celestia to attack Class Zero. Knowing Celestia wouldn't dare try and hurt her, Deuce places herself between Ace and the monster Celestia summons, bravely convincing her to stop her attack. Like the rest of her class, Deuce meets her end fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removal of the crystals from Orience's history, Deuce survives as she and Cinque form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while engaging in a conversation over a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. Gameplay Deuce plays the flute in battle, which creates a unique gameplay style for her. Her play style revolves around the many damaging point-blank and long-range melodies she has in her arsenal and allows her to play defensively or offensively. Playing her offensively would require players to take a risk and gamble her life on the battlefield, while playing defensively allows Deuce to buff her allies or debilitate her opponents. While computer-controlled allies normally attack a different enemy than the party leader, they will attack the enemy Deuce is targeting, making her useful for hard missions. Deuce's offense lies in the sound projectiles created from her regular attack, and her melee attacks, which are played at point-blank range. Upon activation, her regular attack summons a bubble-like sphere, which hovers around her for a few seconds if left unused. This bubble doubles as a protective shield that attacks Deuce's enemies whenever they approach her. When attacking, the bubble releases smaller projectiles that gradually float over to the enemies to deal damage. When players tilt the analog button upwards, Deuce will perform a point-blank melody which deals good damage, whereas tilting the analog button downwards will result in Deuce setting up a trap that damages enemies if they touch it. Deuce's projectile attacks have the lowest traveling speed, especially in comparison to other ranged fighters (Ace, Trey, Cater, and King). However, her projectiles boast the highest homing capabilities and are guaranteed to hit the enemies in range of the attack. Deuce requires more advanced skill than other ranged characters, and requires careful maneuvers and well-timed dodges to survive in battle. With her musical orb active, she passively attacks enemies with it while dodging their attacks. All of her projectiles are highly staggering despite low on power, allowing her to Stun enemies while evading. Her musical orb approximately lasts for thirty seconds when Deuce is not constantly playing her flute. Each time she performs a normal attack, the orb is conjured and renewed. Her musical orbs also typically hit the target two times up to four times depending on the enemy's size. It also sometimes ambushes an enemy from above. Her Tone Cluster ability allows her to dodge as she sets it on the ground. It is a highly stunning trap, yet only one can be set at a time. Due to her slow movement speed during her regular attack, Deuce must rely on timing to dodge incoming enemy attacks while still damaging them. For her to land a Killsight, Deuce has to run up close to the enemy for her projectile to hit them, which can be risky. While Deuce's attacks are fairly strong, her defense and HP are the lowest among the party, but her MP is the second highest, just behind Rem. Deuce's Attack stat is the second lowest among the party, the lowest being Cater. All in all, Deuce starts off as slow, vulnerable, and weak, but as she grows stronger and learns more abilities, she becomes a strong and versatile character. Her abilities make her a useful support ally, like a Bard, and the homing range of her sound projectiles makes her a useful offense as well. Deuce's Requiem of Ruin ability has the largest area-of-effect width and is technically impossible to be dodged by enemies despite its sluggishness. The Avoid magic is exceptionally useful for Deuce. With her high MP, she can utilize the magic often to dodge attacks. Due to the nature of her attacks and abilities that allow her to easily cancel them by dodging, the Avoid magic plays an important role for defending her, but she remains vulnerable when starting to perform her abilities, such as Concerto and Hymn of Healing. Her melee attack and the Tone Cluster also make her vulnerable. Stats Abilities Equipment Deuce's exclusive accessory is the Seraphim Score which increases her MP by 50% and grants Auto Regen status. *Flute *Argentic Flute *Baroque Flute *Anima Flute *Platinum Piccolo *Marching Fife *Wyvern Whistle *Maestro's Flute *Mythril Flute *Wildfire Flute *Hoarfrost Flute *Voltaic Flute *Guardian Flute *Angel Flute *Lamia's Flute *Elysian Whistle (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Deuce: Kana Hanazawa (Deuce's Japanese VA), Hidemi Mizoguchi (Lighting & Compositing Artist), Haruna Kato (Character Texture Designer), and Kakuko Obinata (Publicity Producer). Quotes Creation and Development Voice Deuce is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in Japanese, and Bryce Hitchcock in English. Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Deuce appears as a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Deuce appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. Her attacks are Flute and Fire. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Deuce appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring her in her CG renders. Gallery Etymology Trivia *In the alternate ending, Deuce has a moogle keychain on her backpack. *As her date of birth is February 8th, 826, Deuce is the youngest member of Class Zero. *According to Sice, Deuce is said to be 'scary' when angry. *According to the Type-0 novel, Deuce wishes to become a musician upon leaving Class Zero. References fr:Deuce Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters